Lights
by chatscoolwhisper
Summary: Story about a girl named Aster and her story about being in South Park. First story, but give it a try. South Park characters aren't mine no copy rights intended
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Diaz

Where the Story Left Off…

The luminous fairy-like lights surrounded me. I was standing, almost levitating, in a radiant forest where the trees shimmered with bright lavenders and blues, the clouds puffed in tints of pinks. The glowing lights emitted a warm rainbow effect onto my skin; it made me feel as though every worry in mind would disappear in an instant. An invisible strength urged me to extend an arm and tough the bright orbs. But just as my fingertips grazed its pleasant edges, a loud alarm rang all around that made my heart jump to my mouth.

I found myself awake in my mess of a bed with an arm still outstretched, trying to grasp something that wasn't there. My glaring eyes shot towards my alarm, it read 5:30. I grunted as I slammed my palm against the snooze button. Knowing I couldn't go back to sleep, I tried in vain to burrow myself in my sheets for at least another minute. The dream was always the same as ever; me trying to reach something that I could never grab. Was it some kind of subconscious force that was telling me something? Was it just another stupid dream that I couldn't shake off or, did it really mean something physiological? These were some of the same questions I asked myself almost every morning. After thinking for a couple minutes I became grumpy and frustrated, so I decided to just throw myself out of bed.

My room was probably the smallest in my house, yet the most spacious. I didn't have much except for a closet, closet, drawer, and a bed. My forms of entertainment were limited to my laptop that was stored under my bed. The only television in the whole house was in the living room and it's the crappiest TV I had ever had the misfortune to own. I share my comfy shelter with only my grandmother and her devil Chihuahua, Princess. Grandma's fifty-nine and I'm fifteen. My grandmother is pretty young but so was her daughter when she became pregnant.

Where I live it is _always_ cold, whether it's raining, snowing, or just bitter cold. Those are the only three kinds of weather there are. Happy Colorado South Park! So as I rubbed my eyes and yawned groggily, I checked my window for today's weather. The sky was a pale blue that day and the trees stood still and bare. I let out a gust of wind as I started my daily morning preparations. I started with changing into casual clothes and then slid on some brown boots. I walked towards the mirror that hung behind my door and began to comb my long dull brown hair that fell over my shoulder. My pale hazy blue eyes scanned my reflection. My grandmother tells me all the time about how I used to look when I was younger, how my hair was a beautiful shade of black and my eyes were striking chips of ocean blue. As I looked at myself right then and there I think how it was impossible that I ever looked anything like that. My grandmother sounded like she was talking about another person, another life. Sometimes I could close my eyes and feel something warm and familiar, but I would always loose grip of it. My memories of my childhood are chipped and incomplete. I could remember insignificant things like picking flowers but I could never recollect any of my birthdays or the face of my mother… I gave myself a mental slap and continued out the door. I knew thinking these things would only lead to that empty feeling I always get from time to time.

Sluggishly, I went to the kitchen where the smell of pancakes filled up. As if instantly revived, I sat down and ate my way through three pancakes. Soft hands stroked the sides of my face. If anything can get me out of the worst nightmare it would only be my grandmother.

Good morning, honey, my grandmother said. I nodded my head in response; my mouth was full with pancake. She bent down and planted a kiss on my sticky cheek which was left smelling of a heavenly fragrance. She sat down in front of me with a look of a gentle angel.

You've grown so pretty, she crooned fondly at me. I smiled goofily and flipped my hair. In a snap, my beautiful angle was gone and was replaced by a steely furious looking devil. Her calm hair was suddenly flaring around her.

You know what I got yesterday? Your report card, she said in a low voice. I froze and was suddenly very interested in my fork. Between the "I can't believe you's", and "What am I going to do with you's" I studied intently on the dazzling silverware that we owned.

"I wonder how many times I have talked to you about the same thing! When will you get it, Aster? I swear you're a bigger hassle than your mother was-" she cut herself off. Before I could give her more time to say something else, I leapt out of my seat and with supernatural speed I never knew I had, I left the house with my back pack slung over my shoulder. My grandmother said the word again, the one forbidden in the house. I knew it wasn't her fault, maybe if I wasn't such a dumbass this would have never happened. Why do I always have to get so worked up over this? I don't even care.

I paced along the dirt road that led to the bus stop. I hated the bus; it was loud and crowded inside and the bus driver got my teeth on edge. The kids don't pick on me or tease me; on the contrary, they are all increasingly annoying and make me go rigid irritation. Of course they don't know this, and thank goodness for that because if they could read my mind I'm pretty sure they would all hate me. It didn't always used to be like this. In another time that I seem to remember, there were no dirt roads, stupid buses, or bothersome people. There was a beautiful castle, miles of lush forests, and the loveliest colorful lights I've ever seen…. HONK! The hideous looking yellow bus had just pulled over and it grumbled at the sight of me. I heaved a great sigh yet again this day, and pushed myself up the stairs of the bus. I went routinely to my usual seat that was placed right in the middle where a little sticker read the letter "b". The seats were placed in alphabetical order and happened to share my seat next to a boy named Kyle Balthazar. I propped my elbow against the windowpane and stared out into the frosted foggy glass. I was thinking about how I forgot my lunch again in my rush, when I felt the side of my seat sinking. I glanced over and saw that Kyle had just gotten on. He was a wiry looking boy that had a pale complexion and shiny large emerald eyes with curly long lashes. The tip of his nose was a rosy pink along with the tops of his cheeks. Bits of his red curly locks fell onto his forehead and then were usually covered by his green hat. I would say we were almost friends. He wasn't quite as annoying as the others, but he still had his moments. I know quite a bit about Kyle. I know that he was the only Jewish kid in our grade, he was the smallest boy on the basketball team, and he was really smart. Because of this, I don't have many classes with him. The only one class we share is drawing class, and from what I have observed, he wasn't a good artist.

"Hey Aster!" he said to me. He was bouncing in his seat and breathing a bit fast.

"Hey Kyle, what's up?" I asked, seeming as though it was only the polite thing to do.

"Well Stan and I went up to Starks River; you know where that is right? Anyways, we got up to the edge and we saw the Mexican Staring Bullfrog!"

There must have been more to the story, but I couldn't have cared less if my life had depended on it. I looked out the foggy window glass again. I didn't like the cold, I'd rather think about those pretty warm lights. They would follow my every step, now that I was thinking back on them I had to really wonder were those really lights? Now it all became fuzzy… Maybe it wasn't something but someone… Maybe that someone was a…

"A BOY!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. I felt sick hot blush creeping up my neck. I looked down at Kyle and cringed at his wide surprised eyes that were filled with a bit of hurt. Fortunately, the bus had already stopped and many people were exiting, but I still felt guilty. I quickly mumbled out an apology but he didn't seem to have heard.

"A boy? You know I am a boy too..." he muttered before he also turned red.

"Ehh… Yeah I know you're a boy Kyle. I was just talking about… someone I thought was a girl," I hastily explained. He seemed satisfied with that and continued on his wacky story. How dumb, I thought. However, now I'm sure it was a boy. A boy in the forest playing with me, yes it all makes sense. I went to my first two classes without any problems, just not paying attention as always. Break began and I somehow bumped into Kyle on my way to the benches were I usually hung around with some other girls.

"How's it goin' Aster?" he asked. I noticed the other three boys behind him looking at me as well. One I recognized as Stanley Macke, football star player of some sort and black haired. The slightly shortest and thinnest one was the notorious Kenneth McCormack, aka, the biggest pervert this school had ever seen. He had a reputational name, the Dirty Blond God. Then there was my least favorite Eric


	2. Chapter 3

Aster's P.O.V

I stood up and was walking to my next class when cheering and roaring erupted nearby. A river of students was swarming in all directions, trying to find the source of the excitement. I was soon separated from Heidi and the others and was forced over near the basketball courts. What the hell is going on? Students of all grades levels were piling in front of me, obscuring my view. Then I heard a voice only too familiar for my liking. I managed to squeeze my way to the front (not without earning myself dirty looks). A small circle surrounded three figures. The first, the one whose voice I heard, was Mr. Garrison. The other two were… Kyle and Eric?! But most surprising, they both looked like they were struggling halfway off the floor. They were hugging each other… were they fighting? Sure they two of them bickered with each other nonstop and every day, trust me I've heard them during our field trip on the bus and they left me wanting no more). But the hate in their eyes they showed when they were glaring at each other in the circle, was something I have never seen happen. I started to feel bad that no one was helping Mr. Garrison separate the two, but when he finally managed he yelled something about suspension and detention for a week.

"My teacher salary does NOT pay for all this bull crap! Now everyone, get the hell out of my way if you don't want detention!" he screeched at everyone in sight. It was funny how things worked with that teacher. He had been with us since fifth grade and I think even before, but I don't remember. Now here he was, a ninth grade teacher. But I don't question things like that anymore, not after my first year in this town.

Finally another teacher came to assist Mr. Garrison and started hauling the two boys off in opposite directions. I had just seen Kyle this morning and I also talked to him. He seemed perfectly fine, and he didn't seem to be mad at Eric or anything. For some reason I was worried and confused, and it disturbed me greatly. Why should I feel concerned over Kyle? These were the exact feelings that I always try to avoid. But on the other hand, he was sorta my friend, so I called out to him on impulse. My voice was mixed in with the chatter and failed a bit at the end, but he managed to hear his name being called. Very good hearing, that boy has. I saw his head turn around, his red curls bouncing slightly on his forehead; his lip was a bit bruised and bloody. His eyes widened a bit, but then turned sharply away while casting his eyes down. He had this sort of irritated look on his face. Well, so much for caring about him. Why did I even bother? He's not even close to friend is he? Whatever, it's always pestering to get involved with these people. But still, I felt like it was somehow my fault. A sudden feeling of determination surged through me. I'll get to the bottom of this because he's my friend and I have this strange guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. What could it hurt to just go visit his house or something, I've always been dying to try a thing like that, just like this one manga I read… Anyways, after the teachers successfully cleared the area of remaining bystanders, I skidded off to my last period, Art. I knew that Kyle would not be present, so instead of participating with the class, I had already started to plan what I was going to do afterschool. Maybe I should go by Stark's pond, I wondered. I didn't feel that it would be very comfortable if I visited him on his first day of suspension, him and his parents would all be in bad moods, so I'd rather not. I know that he and his friends hang out there frequently. Maybe I should try that pond in the end. I was suddenly walking out in the halls when I snapped out of my thoughts. I had bumped into someone and did not even mumble sorry. Now, the same person I'm pretty sure fastened their hand around my forearm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" a voice, silky and rich, asked into my ear. I was too shocked and paralyzed to even be bothered about someone, even a boy, being so close to me. I just slowly turned my head around only to face the Golden Pervert, Kenny McCormick. Whenever I saw Kenny, he was always doing or saying something perverted, or just plain retarded, just like that stupid PSP he was so latched onto. But as I stared at him, his azure round like eyes gazed into my pale blue ones, his expression very serious. He didn't hold or talk to me like he did with every other girl, so people did stare, obviously.

I guess he didn't wait for my answer, or didn't care, because he started to pull me towards an isolated corridor. What was this guy doing? I snatched my arm out of his grip and planted my feet where I stood. I gave him my best questioning look. He gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head. I should be the one doing that! It was totally something I would do.

"I'm sorry but, you're planning to see Kyle right now, aren't you?" he said with his eyes at the floor. I crossed my arms against my chest.

"So what if I am?" I asked; it would be best not to lie under these circumstances. I wonder how he knew. When she looked more closely, he was actually a very mysterious figure. He was always in the background and always observing, very rarely has the spotlight been hit on him.

"Well, I know you are and I came here to, well, actually warn you," he muttered in a low voice. My arms slid out of their formation. What was he going on about?

"What do you mean? What kind of warning?" I demanded he was starting to piss me off; I was also loosing time for Kyle.

"Um, I mean that you shouldn't be treating this situation lightly, it's really important to a lot of people," he explained in a hushed voice, his eyes darting back and forth. My patience with this guy had been severed severely, which is really strange because he hasn't even done anything that bad.

"Listen I don't need your lame fortunes or stupid lectures, so can you leave me alone before you start really pissing me off?" I spat at him, also in a somewhat hushed voice. Geez, what was wrong with me, I felt bad for Kenny. Before he could respond I turned on my heel and paced outside. Now that had wasted time on my hands, I would need to borrow one of the school's bikes…

Kyle's P.O.V

Why was everything going wrong today? First my plans with the girl I like goes terribly wrong, my opportunity to impress with my friends goes up in flames, and I completely humiliated myself in front of her and so many others by getting into a huge fight with Eric. That asshole, it was all his fault. I think I've had about enough of his racist ass. But what did Aster think when she saw me wrestling with him? Ughgh I never want to go back to school! I circled the edge of the pond, occasionally kicking pebbles into the icy waters. I didn't want to stay at home where my parents would only yell at me and ask about what actually happened, so I jumped out the kitchen window and ran over here. I bet it would take them ages to find out that I locked my room with no one inside on purpose. I rubbed my hand over my face in hope of wiping away all my problems even though I knew that could never happen. I swayed myself over to the frozen looking bench that was nearby and sat down. I stayed like that for about a minute, watching the sun creeping down into the clouds. Then, I heard a weird out of place noise somewhere by where I was sitting. I looked around but the fog that usually covers the place was thick today so I couldn't see a damn thing. That was when I heard another sound, a ringing of a bicycle. Who would be riding a bicycle around here? They were pretty stupid if they decided this on purpose because everyone knows that riding anywhere near here was deadly. You heard it happening all the time, people slipping on their bikes and landing inside the water, drowning. But I saw a familiarly shaped figure on that bike… Was that…?... NO WAY.


	3. Chapter 4

Kenny's P.O.V

I watched the girl named Aster turn around and leave away to Kyle. I knew something like this would happen. I don't blame her for hating me or even being mean to me for no reason. I deserve every bit of it after what I had done all those years ago; I am the reason that her life is incomplete. I remember it, of course, how could I not? It's like I'm reliving it all over again each day after the next. I have tried to pay the consequences in the only way there was, but somehow that wasn't enough for God.

I had the power to resurrect from the dead, no matter how gruesome I die. I am forced to live until I waste away completely. I am made to live a life that despise, that I loathe. Maybe that's way I always try to make it up by playing the role of the perverted playboy, I honestly don't know myself.

I walked out the back door of the school and went to the only place that I can mope without being judged, the Goth's hangout place. I leaned against the damp wall and let myself slide down against it with my hands covering my face. I remember it now as if no time had passed at all. Not even a second.

Rain; there was a lot of it that night. And the thunder, the loud thunder that resonated throughout the dark heavens. It almost silenced the shouts and shrieks of anger from inside my house, almost. Crying, swearing, and things breaking were probably the only sounds I ever get to hear. Inside the dim lit house, I could still see Karen, my younger sister, in my mother's arms with big fat tears running down her face from her puffy red eyes. I could still see my brother Kevin, taking all of our crappy possessions and flinging them across the room, sometimes aiming at my father or me; he didn't want to hit Karen who was still cradled in my mother's grasp. Nobody wanted to hurt her, it wasn't her fault we're a shitty family, but we can't stop being shitty. The reason of why we were fighting was the only thing that had left me. I just couldn't remember that one thing, which made me even feel far worse.

"Shut the f* up, every one of you! Just be quiet! I can't take this S* anymore! F* all of you, just die!" was the last thing I yelled that night. I never understood why I got so worked up that time, I had dealt with it all of my life. I probably was at one of my breaking points, which I usually had alone. I trembled all over and curled myself into a ball to feel my heart sinking with every second until I fainted from exhaustion, I stayed up for days. But apparently when I'm with people I become a psycho bitch that yells out everything on his mind, even the things that I've always tries not to show. My face was flushed with hot angry blood, and I could feel my eyes on the verge of tears. Before humiliating myself further, I strode towards the door into the wet outside world, the screaming behind me already fading out. I sat myself on the crumbling cement wall that was near my front porch. I waited for a bit but nobody came out to look for me, and I wasn't really surprised, they didn't care at all. But somewhere inside of me broke a bit. Why, for just once, couldn't I see the shadow of someone shouting into the distance, "Kenny!"? I didn't understand why my life had to be this way when there were so many others that had done far worse things. I couldn't take it, having to face up to all this magical crap or whatever the hell it was and still having to deal with the bullshit at home. Only ten years old and I was wondering how things would be if I was just dead. Sure my friends would most likely miss me but probably get over it quick, fuck those assholes. My family was part of that crap. But Karen, I would have the hardest time saying goodbye to. She was the one I could confide in most of the time about simple stuff. She would let me use her most sacred GameCube in the middle of the night when I needed to let out steam by beating the crap out digital pricks. She would never judge me and would share everything she had with me. In exchange I let her cry on me and would comfort/protect her. She would miss me the most and would not move on. But she would forget at times, everyone does…

I should just die, I kept thinking in my head. _I should die; _I slid off the cement wall. I should die; my feet guided me farther into the rain. I should die; I stepped onto the smooth pavement. I should die; I lifted my face up into the sky, feeling the hard cold drops on my face. I should die; I plant myself in the middle of the street and close my eyes slowly, blocking out everything. I should just…

_SCREECH!_ Blinding white lights covered everything. Finally maybe God has done me justice this time. I felt a gush of wind fly past me and I hoped that in any moment I would feel myself rising. But that never happened… The horrible sound of metal tearing and rubbing against concrete filled my head until it felt as though my ears were bleeding. I whipped my head towards the sound, clicking my eyes wide open.

A car. Turned upside down. What the hell kind of sick joke is this? Flames crackled into the rain spreading everywhere. My eyes were permanently open and they stretched to what seemed like my forehead. My breath came in short raspy gasps and my heart seemed to burst a million times. What happened, is this my fault. My legs did not move forward, I was too scared. Too scared to inspect my doings. Finally after what seemed like hours only in my mind, did my legs give out and I felt my knees hit the hard floor with a sharp jab. It felt as though a knee cap was dislocated, but I paid no attention to the pain. My glazy eyes were only for the fiery car. I waited and waited. I waited until I forgot what I was waiting for.

What was going to happen to me? What about the innocent people in the car? I was never going to be happy again. I never asked for this.

Then out of the blue and interrupting my thoughts, came a soft whimper that was barely caught by my ears.

A girl, my age with shadow black hair that was singed, came crawling out of the rubbish. She coughed a bit but sounded way too weak. I made t go help her but my terror seized me again. I couldn't move.

Instead I watched the girl as she progressed. Her lovely white dress was now tattered and full of dirt. Her thighs were exposed and the front of her dress was completely off, yet for once in my life I just couldn't bare myself to look at that part of her.

"Mama…Papa?... Anyone?!" she shrieked as loud as she could manage, her voice cracked with despair and exhaustion. I was just part of the scenery, hearing her sobbing, chocking, and bawling. She turned her head around and saw me for the first time. Her eyelashes decorated with her wet tears, she blinked and met my eyes. She had beautiful crystal blue eyes, much prettier than his own which he had always received so much praise for.

"Why… You're that boy who was just standing there in the middle of nothing… why did you kill mama and papa!?" I flinched as she screeched at me.

"You're evil! What are you doing there just watching me? DO SOMETHING!" She yelled. I didn't move an inch; the shock of something like this seeped into my bones. She waited but saw that I was not progressing.

"This is your entire fault! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! Bring them back and then die! I don't care! I hope you go to hell! What are you!?" she sobbed into the air but finally her voiced faded little by little, until her eyes went hazy and she fell sideways, hitting her pretty little pale face. The car was still burning fiercely, and afraid even more now than ever that the car was going to blow up, I at last got up to my feet and staggered to the girl. I lifted her from under her arms and dragged her to safety against an isolated tree. I touched her smooth face with one finger. She was really pretty, she sorta reminded me of someone but I didn't know who. I walked back to the burning car and waited until it blew up. I was close enough that it would definitely kill. Me the least I could do was accompany my victims into the next world…


	4. Chapter 5

**I just want to say that Ike is a bit older in this story because it adds up to another story that I'm currently working out w/ other characters like Karen and Ruby ETC.**

Aster's P.O.V

My legs moved up and down in a very quick motion, my feet on the pedals. My heart was racing and I could feel my hair whipping around my face. My lungs burned a bit, but other than that I felt better than I had felt all day. Freedom! It was the only thing I could think of.

However, before I could feel any happier, the moment had to be ruined. I was nearing my destination but I felt the bike under me starting to tremble and wobble from side to side. I was going super-fast, until my face was caught by fog. The last thing I remember was the feeling of flying for like two seconds and the having the slightest pain on my forehead. Then things got black and empty real quickly, like SNAP!

"Aster! Can you hear me?" a muffled voice called out to me. I wanted to open my eyes and respond but things inside me were taking a bit longer cooperate than usual. As soon as I could open my eyes into little slim slits my forehead exploded with a tingly painful feeling. Well, it was more towards my hair line. I moaned a bit and tried to sit up. After a few fails I managed and my vision cleared up. My eyes met up immediately to a pair of huge green orbs filled with anxiety. Kyle…

"Are you okay?" he asked. Tears were filling up in his eyes rapidly, threatening to spill down his rosy cheeks. I started to feel uncomfortable really quickly. I wrung my hands and looked every except at Kyle's face. Where was I anyways? As I looked around I saw that I was inside a house, a very clean one at that. That's when I noticed that I was sitting on a leather brown sofa, and was right in front of a nice looking flat screen. Was I in his living room? My eyes diverted to Kyle again and I was relieved that he had stopped crying. But he still had this pouty look on his red face. _How cuuttee~_ Oh my gosh, did I just really think that? Weird. But anyhoo, I started feeling really squirmy inside; I mean what the hell was I doing in his house when he was supposed to be at the lake? And where were his parents?

"Oh my Goodness, she's awake! Kyle, why didn't you call for me?!" I heard a woman shouting a moment later. Who I assumed was his mother, came walking into the room from the hallway to the left. She was a big woman with large red hair all bundled into a bun at the top of her head. She was looking at Kyle with a hard look of disapproval, one that I usually get from my grandma. She clicked her tongue once then turned to me, he face lightening remarkably.

"And how are you feeling, young lady?" she cooed at me, leaning in and putting her warm soft hand on my cheek. Many people would look at this woman and call her fat or ugly, but I saw her then and there, I saw an angel like my grandma. You could really see the love in her eyes when she looked at your face, even though you're a complete stranger.

"I-I don't remember what happened." I stated simply.

"Oh poor thing! You were riding your bike and slipped then hit your head on ice in the pond!"

"… What? That happened?" I was dumbfounded. Maybe that's why my head hurt so much. My hand went instinctively to my head. My fingers felt fabric and I realized that it was probably over a wound… EEWW. Just thinking about my head being hit opened and blood oozing out… My head started to get real dizzy and the room and everything was spinning. My stomach felt queasy and I wanted to throw up, bad.

"Oh by the way, my name is Sheila Broflovski and that's my stupid son Kyle if you don't know him already," she said, a bit angry at the end. My breaths came in short gasps. I was scared, what if I threw up right now?

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked me again. It ticked me off, why had I come to look for him anyways? And of course I wasn't okay! My head was banged open for Christ's Sakes! But before I could even express my annoyance with him, I felt his cool hand touch my cheek. The sick feeling stopped and I looked up at Kyle. His face though, was unexpectedly close to mine.

"You seem sort of sick… Do want something?" he asked, his breath ticking the side of my face. I felt trapped and oddly paralyzed in that moment. My eyes felt wide and my heart was rushing for who knows what reason.

SMACK!

"What in the name of Lord do you think you're doing, boy?! You're just taking advantage of the situation!" Sheila smacked her son at the back of his head. Really what was he doing?

"Anyways," she started again, throwing a look at Kyle, "we should go to the hospital straight away to get some stitches on this girl."

Right when I was about to get up, from the corner of my eyes I spotted a black haired figure in the hallway. I turned to get a better look and saw that it was a young boy around the age of 13 who was sticking his head out shyly, not leaving the safety of the hall.

Mrs. B (just gonna write mrs. B for short now.) noticed the direction of my gaze and smiled at the boy.

"That's Ike, my younger, much _better, _son," she said slyly, again glancing disapprovingly at Kyle.

"He goes to South Park Middle School but he's already been accepted to many of the best colleges in the world, nerd," Kyle murmured snidely. The boy flushed and clutched the side of the wall tightly hunching backwards a bit more.

SMACK!

Again Mrs. B wacked Kyle on his head angrily.

"Don't listen to him, both of you, he's just jealous," Mrs. B addressed both me and Ike.

"Momma, I want to show you something…" Ike stuttered shyly to his mother. He glanced feverishly at me from time to time and it made me wonder if he was scared of me. I frowned because I don't see myself as scary or anything of the sort…

**Well anyways that's it. My train of inspiration has come to halt with all THIS. My mind has just started to float in another wonderful direction. I was thinking more of with the younger generation of South Park. You know, like Karen, Ruby, Ike and some others. I'll most likely be writing a story about them and their shit WHILE this story is also taking place! . maybe I'll come back to this story when I have more time to think about EVERYTHING. And… yeah that's it. **


End file.
